


Handy

by TheWillowBends



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fisting, Fuckruary 2020 (Lucifer TV), Humor, Idiots in Love, Post-Lucifer (TV) Season/Series 04, Smut, Vaginal Fisting, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowBends/pseuds/TheWillowBends
Summary: Chloe never stops working.  Thankfully, neither does Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146





	Handy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fisting

“The nephew.”

Lucifer pauses thoughtfully.“You think it was the nephew?”

“I think he knows more than he’s telling, that’s for sure.”Chloe shifts, tilting her heard toward him.“Didn’t you think so?”

“Well he _was_ running an underground porn studio.Bound to make anybody a tad squirrelly when interviewed by police,” he muses.Adjusting his hand slightly, he peers at her thoughtfully, “Comfortable, love?”

She squirms a little, considering.“It’s...fine.I mean, I’m not exactly an expert, so I’m not sure, you know, what I should be feeling?”

“Typically, when I have my fist halfway down the honeypot, a woman isn’t thinking about work,” he sniffs.

“Oh.Right.”

“Hence my inquiry as to the state of your gratification.”

“I feel very full,” she states.

“That’s the idea, yes.”

“Can you...” She tenses, enough that Lucifer can feel her tighten around him, before she abruptly stops, a furrow appearing in her brow.“I’m not sure what I need,” she admits.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No!I mean, it’s not bad.I kind of like the pressure, but I’m not sure...” A blush sprawls across her cheeks.“Am I supposed to get off on this?”

He snorts a laugh, careful not to jostle her.“Yes, but usually that requires a little extra.This is just the opening act.”

“Feels more like the rising action.”

He grins down at her, pleased that she wants to play.“We can’t be far off, then.Action typically precedes the climax.”

Before she can roll her eyes, he runs a hand up her thigh, sliding precariously close to the action, enough that her breath catches, before it swerves to smooth up her belly and over her breasts.Carefully, he leans over her, kissing her hotly, all teeth and tongue.He pulls back to give her the filthiest smile she has ever seen.It sends a shiver down her spine, tightening in her belly, and then the bastard leans over and whispers: “Touch yourself.”

Mindlessly, she slides a hand down, finding her clit with ease.Things were slick enough already, both from her own contributions and the veritable half-gallon of lube she had watched him apply both to her and his gloved hand, so she gets a nice, comfortable rhythm going fairly quickly.

“Better?” he asks, using his free hand to idly tweak a nipple.

“Yes.I think.”She presses down on her clit harder, her breath stuttering at the electric feel of a spasm.“Yes. Yep.It’s good.”

“Excellent.Now let me try something.”

Gently, very gently, she feels him shift his hand minutely, a slight twist, and she gasps, arching.The move is clearly practiced - too much, and it would hurt, too little, and it would have no effect - but she can appreciate that now.She can appreciate that _a lot_.

Things start to _happen_ after that.She becomes sharply aware of the pressure of his fist, the solid weight of it inside her.It is _intense_ , no getting around that, but there is also a strange intimacy to it, the caution that precedes each movement of his hand.His eyes flick between her face and hand, both hungry and keen, a constant study.

“Too much?” he murmurs, when he feels her contract powerfully around him.

“No, it’s good,” she answers breathlessly.

Chloe can feel the beginnings of orgasm building.It excites her in a wild, unexpected way; this is not how she expected to spend her Tuesday evening.Lucifer pulls back, adjusts himself accordingly for her comfort.She can see he is hard, and that excites her, too, because she can’t wait to come, can’t wait to make him come.

Everything folds in on itself like a black hole.The world narrows to his fist, her clit, the smirk on his face that she closes her eyes to ignore because it is too much, he is _so good_ , and everything tightens, the pressure so intense her legs are shaking, pain but not quite, her toes curling, she is on the edge, and then, oh, she is there - she is coming - it’s _oh_ \- _oh_

She comes down slowly, a puddle of goo masquerading as a human shape.The first thing she notices when she opens her eyes is that she has not miraculously levitated off the bed.The second is Lucifer’s shit-eating grin.

“Enjoy that, did you?”

He is so fucking smug.She wonders if the real miracle of God is that she hasn’t shot him again.

She squints at him, bracing herself on her elbows.Shifting her hips, she winces, feeling the ache of muscles infrequently used.Now that the high is wearing off, the sensation of his hand is somewhere between “nuisance” and “legitimate problem,” which is not surprising given to whom it is attached.

“Lucifer, I need...” Her legs fall open inelegantly.Chloe imagines she makes quite the classy picture right now.

“Patience, love.As much as expediency is emphasized in the art of the pull out, this takes a little more finesse.”He wiggles his hand a little for emphasis, and she groans, letting herself collapse back into a mess of limbs.

Lucifer is as good as his word, though, and he extracts himself carefully with minimal trouble.The sensation of emptiness is odd, and she can feel the beginnings of an ache forming.As soon as he is done, she curls in on herself and burrows into the covers, watching him through half closed eyes as he methodically cleans up, leaving to dispose of the gloves and returning with a wash rag, cleaning her up with the rest of the mess.It could feel clinical and vaguely discourteous, but his touch is gentle, his kiss warm, and she is not certain she could stand anyway.She kisses him back affectionately.

When he crawls under the covers, she cuddles into him but winces when she feels his erection against her hip.Wrapping his arms around her, he pulls her close, nuzzling into her hair, rubbing her back.

“You did marvelous, darling.You did enjoy it, yes?”

His tone is so earnest it makes her heart clench.Pressing her face into his shoulder, she kisses the hollow of his clavicle.

“I did,” she assures him, “but - “

“But?”He pulled back to look at her, worry in his eyes.

“But I’m sore,” she says in a rush.Trailing a few fingers down his stomach, she frowns, peering down at him.“I’m not sure if I’m up for. That.”

Lucifer laughs.“Oh, that’s all?Of course not.I wouldn’t expect so.”Slowly, his mirth fades, and she watches it curve into a very familiar and _very_ annoying smirk.“We have plenty of ways around that.”

She slides her hand down further, grasping him, enjoying the heft of him in her palm.It was satisfying to hear his breath stutter.

“That’s a good start,” he groans, bucking into her hand.

She mouths at his neck.“Want me to go down on you?”

He shudders happily but shakes his head, reaching down to adjust her hold on him more firmly.“No, this is perfect.”

Leaning in, he meets her in a kiss.

“Now tell me why you think the nephew is to blame.”

**Author's Note:**

> It should go without saying that fisting isn’t a time for amateur hour, but if you want to try it, please research it thoroughly. Lucifer is very careful with Chloe here, as should any of you who want to do anything of this nature should. Preparation and communication is absolutely key if you want to avoid injury and make it enjoyable.


End file.
